Ethrian Duskrider
"With our people on the brink of extinction, there is no discussion to be had upon affiliation and the loyalties of times past; our only priority must be the preservation and recovery of our people, and the security of our legacy. The Sin'dorei must never turn blades upon each other, not ever again, no matter our sins or decisions; our united focus must be forward." - Ethrian Duskrider to the Tribunal following the defeat of the Dawnblade on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Ethrian Duskrider is a mounted archer and Thalassian patriot who has served amongst the Farstriders, the forces under Kael'thas Sunstrider, the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, the Sunreavers, and most recently - House Firavel. History Abridged Early Life Born to a commoner family in the south of Quel'thalas, Ethrian was raised and trained as an archer and swordsman from a young age by the husband of an aunt, who married into a noble house. Enlisting himself as early as permitted into the Thalassian Ranger Corps, Ethrian's life has been a testament to enlisted service, having deployed all across the world both in peace time and war. His youth consisting of little beyond aggressive training and conditioning, Ethrian was irreversibly broken into the figure he persists as today, a stern, often reclusive or silent agent of the woodland shadows, and also the endless expanse of the skies. Marrying young, Ethrian and his wife raised a young daughter, though his wife was murdered some decade before the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas. Adulthood An observer to many wars that the Quel'dorei did not partake in, Ethrian, over time, has become quite the well learned strategist, a role that would later come to serve a key purpose in Silvermoon's military campaigns. One of the many tasked with defending Quel'thalas from the Amani Trolls, Ethrian worked his way up to the rank of Ranger Captain, a rank he still holds to this day, never exhibiting ambition to ascend much higher, and even at times hindering his reputation for the sake of preventing any higher accommodation or promotion. His reluctance to accept higher positions in the military was also out of service to his young daughter, whom he continued to raise on his own after the death of his wife. Come the fall of Quel'thalas to the Scourge, Ethrian worked to evacuate elven citizens from the southern regions and guide them into the Amani troll camps and ruins, effectively keeping them safe from the undead. Finally managing to regroup with the survivors of the invasion in the North, Ethrian worked to defend the survivors from undead incursions and assaults even long after the corrupting of the Sunwell. Learning, to his great sorrow, his daughter had been slain during the Scourge's invasion, Ethrian's gaze turned only towards leaving his rotting homeland behind, and finding the power with which to avenge his family, and his people. Joining forces with Kael'thas Sunstrider upon his return, Ethrian was one of the many refugees to not only be imprisoned in Dalaran, but also to escape to the Outlands where he continued his service and duty as Ranger Captain. Post Third War: The Outlands Serving as a commander of the mounted dragonhawk units, Ethrian was stationed for some time at the Black Temple, as well as Terrokar, before being dispatched back to Quel'thalas, to assist in the reclamation of the Sunwell. Charged with purging the Dead Scar of the dead, Ethrian and his forces fought primarily against the undead, but also against Shattered Sun forces which soon invaded the Isle of Quel'danas. Bound by oath to defend the Sunwell, Ethrian's forces engaged in battle with the invaders, however ended up surrendering after the death of Kael'thas, and the securing of the Sunwell by the Shattered Sun forces. Arrested and imprisoned, pending the tribunal to judge the fate of those who had remained loyal to Kael'thas, Ethrian was given the choice of renouncing his vows to Kael'thas and returning to service under the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, or imprisonment, given that the Elves were too close to extinction to being executing their own. Ethrian accepted amnesty and renounced his vows, inevitably returning to serve the Kingdom of Quel'thalas as a ranger, once more. Furthermore, he vouched and made the case for many of his rangers, who followed him back to Quel'thalas after the war. Despite his newly pledged loyalty to Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, Ethrian remained steadfast in his disgusting and disapproval of the Regent's decision to join in with the Horde, citing an undying hatred for the Undead, the Trolls, and the Orcs, the three of which he spent his entire life fighting against. His distaste kept the Ranger Captain at a distance from the rest of the Thalassian forces, during which time he spent much of his free time during the recovery period racing dragonhawks in the south of Quel'thalas. Nexus War and Beyond Still unable to reconcile his hatred and distrust for the Horde at large, Ethrian eagerly accepted reassignment, and even new oaths, this time to the Sunreavers, alongside his other rangers. His forces were deployed to Northrend to assist in both the Nexus War, and the war against the Lich King. Following the end of the war, Ethrian retired from active service and took up a position back in Quel'thalas training new generations of rangers, something he continues, even still. Following the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, however, Ethrian returned to active serve, once again commanding small mounted units of rangers, and assisted in the counter assault on Draenor following the Dark Portal's destruction. He remains in active service still, now under the banners of House Firavel, in which he commands an elite unit of mounted dragonhawk riders against the Legion forces on the Broken Isles. Description Though mysterious and dreamy, with chiseled features and well kept armor, much like the rest of his elven brothers - he carries about him the scent of the woodlands, instead of perfumes, and there is a part of him that is worn in a way that can't immediately be pinpointed. His gear is aged, however well maintained, much like his form and features. His words are quick and to the point, far from elegant, and often times blunt and insensitive - but honest, without exception. An older looking quiver hangs against the back of his leg, for faster access, or slung across his shoulder, and always with a selection of arrows peeking out from the top. There is also a bow strung across his backside, and sometimes two blades kept on his person; one, a smaller dagger, rests along his leg, while the other - a greatsword of some obvious worth, can occasionally be found either in place of the bow on his back, or kept on the saddle of his Dragonhawk. Category:Farstriders Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Sunreavers